


Every Night Has A Dawn

by Clarybell90



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bisexual Female Character, College, Drinking, Everyone needs help ok, F/F, F/M, Fake Colleges For Sake Of Story, Falling In Love, Fear, Female Character of Color, Flashbacks, Fluff, Forced Prostitution, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, I don't understand sports, I just like to make them suffer, I put the warning just in case, I really don't hate my kids I promise, Implied Sexual Content, Just know it happened, Kidnapping, Las Vegas, Lesbian Character, Love, M/M, Male Character of Color, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mothering character, None of them have contact with or like their parents, Original Fiction, Parent Issues, Poor Life Choices, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, Smoking, So likely I'll just skim over those parts, Sorry Not Sorry, They mention underage rape but I refuse to write that, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Wishing for more out of life, just enjoy please, pimps, problems paying for rent, this is purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarybell90/pseuds/Clarybell90
Summary: Growing up, Dawn was always told she was going to do great things. That all goes down the drain when she gets kidnapped at just twelve. Six years later and all she can do is keep going, and try to drown her sorrows in drinks. Dawn knows no one will take a chance on a prostitute, so why even bother anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So a lot of these tags don't come into play until later, but trust me when I say it gets bad later. I love my kids, but I gotta torture them.

The feel of sheets against bare skin, and the familiar soreness down below tells Dawn just how the previous night went. Unwilling to be caught up in a second round, she peels herself off the bed. A monster of a man lays face down under the covers, so Dawn helps herself to his showers. When he's not awake after she gets out, she also helps herself to his wallet. Dawn doesn't feel guilty over it. His fault for sleeping with her and not paying up front.

With the money safely tucked into her bra, Dawn yanks on the party dress she had on the night before. Rainbow sequins cover every inch of the outside, and the inside is a cheap scratchy fabric. It makes her practically glow under on the dance floor, but Dawn hates how it chafes in all the wrong places. If she could remember last night she's sure the moment it was stripped off must have been heaven.

The lobbyist gives her an odd look when Dawn steps out of the elevator. Dawn just blows her a kiss, playing on her role as a slut as she makes her way outside. Downtown. So she got a rich man this time. Dawn can't help but think she should have snagged more cash. Oh well. Right now she just needs a cab.

The taxi smells like cheap leather and vomit. Poor driver probably had to take a few dozen hungover people into home this morning. Vegas always had a way of dragging people through the ditch then leaving them with just enough money for a lift. Or not. Dawn perfectly remembers all the times she had to walk across town after getting blackout drunk. She also remembers just how many beatings it took before she learned to stop doing that.

"Right here sir," She says, keeping her eyes on the side roads and not on the Strip. The man pulls over to the sidewalk, and Dawn passes him a twenty. More than he would normally get, but it keeps the cops off their tails if the cab drivers like them. Besides, Dawn knew she wasn't going to keep much of this money anyways.

Dawn waits for the driver to pull away before ducking into a back alleyway. The smell of weed, beer, and vomit is practically a constant down here. That and the heady sounds of people taking clients. Dawn never liked taking people back here for work. Always felt too dirty, and much to close to _him_.

Slipping into a red door, Dawn pushes past the curtains separating the main room from the hall. Ares will be pissed she went so far across town again, but the two hundred dollars she snagged should calm him down. That, maybe, and getting on her knees. He always said he liked the sight of her at his mercy.

A shudder of revulsion slides down Dawn's back as she knocks on the one door in the brothel. A gruff man opens the door for her. New. Always new. Ares doesn't like people knowing who he is, so he disposes of those that know too much. At least, the people that know too much that he can't make a profit off of. That's why he keeps his girls so close. Gives them an area. An area that Dawn just broke.

Eyes sweeping to the floor, Dawn untucks the money from it's hiding spot. Every step closer to Ares Grey feels like a step closer to death. Maybe it is, in it's own way. No one that he ever owned looks alive anymore.

A hand snatches away the cash, and it takes effort for Dawn to not flinch. She focuses on the desk she just walked in front of instead. Looks at the whirls and scratches in the wood. She doesn't look up when another hand shoves down under her dress and into her bra, searching to see if she skimmed anything off of the profits. Dawn learned not to do that long ago, but Grey always likes an excuse to grope his prettier girls.

"I was starting to think you'd made a break for it again, Dawn. You're late," He says, tilting her chin up to look at him. Dawn wouldn't call herself short, not at five foot seven, but Ares always made her seem so much smaller. It doesn't help when he's giving her that look. Wanting.

Slipping a hand along his waistband, Dawn forces herself to look as sorry as she can.

"I'm sorry Master. I got a little too far out last night," Dawn replies, meek. She barely has time to react before a hand finds it's way into her hair. With a yelp, Dawn is yanked closer to Ares. Her toes barely keep her up as he yanks her head up to him.

"My instructions were clear Dawn. Do you really need another _lesson_?" He purrs into her ear, enjoying the way she shakes in his grasp.

He gives a hard tug, nearly lifting Dawn off her feet. Tears spring up in her eyes from the pain, but she forces herself to gasp out apologies and promises that she knows he doesn't care about. Words never were good enough for him.

Her prediction proves true when he shoves her down to her knees. 'The perfect height' he always said.

"You're sorry? Then prove it."

* * *

The creaking of the apartment door is much louder than Dawn would have liked. Cringing slightly, she looks to see if anyone woke up from the sound. Nothing. Seems Erin partied hard enough last night to earn the other two some actual quiet time.

Dawn's other roommate Lucia is in the tiny kitchen space, separated by only one wall and the fridge door if you opened it. Currently she's climbed up onto a cabinet, trying to reach some of the food that Erin always stashes too high for them to reach. The cookies she put up there are already down by Lucia's feet, so the short one must be going for the chips.

The idea of eating makes Dawn's stomach twist. After what she just did.... No. She'll wait later for breakfast. Maybe go to that shitty corner store down the street that serves nacho fries for two bucks. Always a good meal.

Dawn goes back to the main room and strips right there. They only have a bathroom separate, and she learned long ago that the other two didn't care if they saw her. Sifting through the single shelf relegated to Dawn's casual clothes, she finally pulls out a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. The sequin dress is thrown into the corner of shame until one of them decides to actually wash it again. Not that it'll be any time soon. Their tiny closet is full of dresses for the job, and Dawn puts of laundry until it's almost too late.

Collapsing into her delegated twin size mattress, Dawn finally allows herself to relax. The apartment may be a piece of shit hole in the wall, but it was a place that work never occurred. One of the only rules Erin put out when they became roommates in fact. That and that if either of them wanted sex with her, just ask. Bitch she may be, but at least Erin will never do anything without an explicit yes.

Lucia comes into the room, stepping over a passed out Erin on the floor, and goes to the window. Turning on the AC does very little to help with the growing heat, but none of them could afford something bigger. Once that was done, the tiny one made her way over to Dawn.

Rolling over, Dawn lets Lucia snuggle up to her. Lucia is seventeen and still tiny. Her black hair is always kept about chin length, trying to offset the Native America features in her face. She'd learned early on that people liked to do sick things to girls in costume. Having long hair meant they expected her to get in the sexy Indian costume and ride them. Lucia hated it. She still hates it.

"Have fun raiding the kitchen?" Dawn asks. Lucia just grunts and buries her face in the pillow. She never did like junk food. Maybe they need to refill their food stores. Or not. The idea of going to the grocery store was enough to make Dawn's feet ache. Groceries were a three person job, and Erin is too passed out to help.

Twisting a bit, Dawn turns to look at Erin. She's in some tattered denim jeans and a leather jacket, the ultimate party outfit for her. Says it picks up chicks. Dawn just thinks it makes her look goofy with how she always dyes her hair. This month it's a maroon dark enough to look black in low light. Still, Erin can do whatever the hell she wants. She's not a prostitute.

Lucia's stomach growls, and Dawn frowns. Lucia has a habit of not saying anything whenever she's in need. Dawn has the the same problem of course, but she's not too scared to help herself most of the time. Little Lucy doesn't like to go out without someone else there though. Not when she's off shift at least. So letting out a groan, Dawn shoves herself to her feet.

"Come on. Let's go to the corner store. I need some stuff, and we can get some lunch," She says, twisting the knots out of her back. Lucia stares for a moment before hopping up too. Just as expected, she tugs out some basic jeans and a tee to put on instead of her pjs. Unlike Dawn, Lucia never likes dressing up for any occasion. Being on the job is basically torture all around.

Erin doesn't wake up when they leave.

* * *

Smoke prickles Dawn's nostrils and lungs as she takes a small drag off her newly acquired cigarette. The habit stemmed more from a need to relax than anything else, but she'd be damned if she quit it anytime soon. Of course, she couldn't smoke too many in one day. She still had to keep her pretty face up after all. So she settles for going through a pack every few weeks.

Lucia sits next to her on the front step, tearing into a crappy burrito like her life depends on it. The wonderful Nevada sun bears down, but neither of them can bring themselves to move. So Dawn blows smoke into the air and Lucia eats fast enough to nearly choke. The alleyway leading to their apartment is empty. The pot heads only come out after dark, and no parties go in so early in the day. It's almost peaceful.

"What else did you get Dawn?" Lucia asks, peeking towards the paper bags by Dawn's feet. Giving a grin, Dawn pulls out a nice cheap bottle of wine.

"I know they're not supposed to get hot and all," She starts, taking another drag, "But I don't think it matters with this shit. As long as you can get nice and drunk it's all good."

Lucia just shrugs a bit. She likes to drink too, but not nearly to the level Dawn has gotten. Nor can she get away with buying it either. Both of them are underage for drinking, but Dawn did some favors around town so she could get into the alcohol. The cashiers all know her by name.

"Come on. Erin needs to wake up for work soon," Dawn says, tossing her cigarette to the pavement below. Lucia bunches up her trash and brings it inside with her. Both have a different level of respect for this god forsaken town.

Yet when they get to the apartment door, there's already noise coming from inside. Instantly both girls tense. Unable to tell if they're in trouble or not, Dawn shoos Lucia behind her before unlocking the door.

"Oh Dawn. Sorry, but my fuckass of a friend needs a place to crash for the day. Hope you don't mind," Erin yells from somewhere in the bathroom. She can always hear when they get home. She always listens.

Lucia remains hidden behind Dawn as they both take in the man standing in front of them. Taller than Erin, the man has muscles big enough to kill a man. His deep tan makes it hard to make out any features in the low light, but he holds out a hand for Dawn to shake. She just stares at it.

"Caiden Rowe. Nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

With Lucia safely hiding herself in the kitchen, Dawn locks herself and Erin in the bathroom. Erin gives Dawn an unimpressed look in the mirror, an eyebrow raising up slightly in what must be an expression she practiced often. She's perched up on top of the sink as she gets ready for the day. How Erin makes herself presentable after a party like that, no one knows.

" _Why_ did you bring a stranger here," Dawn hisses. Erin doesn't deign to answer immediately and instead spends several silent seconds brushing mascara into her eyelashes. Her dark choices in makeup do nothing for her already pale complexion. Neither does the single lightbulb in the bathroom. It both washes out the girls, and buzzes to fill the angry silence between them.

"I already told you blondie. The dumbass got himself stuck here for a while and needed a place to stay," Erin dismisses, grabbing some lipstick almost the same shade of maroon as her pixie cut. Positively seething, Dawn leaves the bathroom. Erin won't give anything more today, she's in a _mood_.

Crossing her arms, Dawn looks up at the giant in her apartment. Now that she properly looks him over, Caiden's skin is a deep bronze in much the same way as Lucia. Every other feature was off though. His hair is a long mess of curls that look soft to the touch. Said curls are pulled back into a ponytail that falls down over his shoulders. Something about how he was built kept nagging at the back of Dawn's mind, like she's seen someone like Caiden before.

"He looks like a discount Jason Momoa," Erin says flatly, finally leaving behind the buzzing bathroom. Dawn just twists to glare at her roommate for a long moment before turning back to the gorilla of a man in front of her. He's rubbing the back of his head slightly, eyes darting between the two women he can see. He doesn't notice how Lucia slips out of the kitchen and sneaks behind him.

"I uh.... I can g-"

"Oh shut up Den," Erin deadpans, questing for food in the fridge, "These two are just weird with people they don't know. Kinda like skittish dogs."

Dawn proceeds to flip off her lovely friend, and Erin returns it without any hesitation. Caiden doesn't look very convinced. Leaning forward, he waits for Erin to look up from her sandwich making before giving her a look. Erin rolls her eyes, then proceeds to shift her bird to him too.

"I fucking meant it. Go sit on the damn couch and wait for the crash. These two dicks can get over it," She says, popping open a pickle jar as an emphasis on her last sentence.

Finally seeming to decide what he's going to do, Caiden follows Erin's orders. The couch, which is really just a rather large loveseat, creaks slightly under his muscly weight. Dawn remains where she is until he stops moving, then stalks over to Lucia. Catching the smaller girl by the shoulder, Dawn steers her to the corner bed. Dawn and Lucia switch between who gets that mattress, depending on who needs to sleep against the wall most. Today they'll both sit there.

Erin finally emerges from the kitchen a few minutes later, shoving whatever monstrosity of a sandwich she made into her mouth. All three of the apartment's other occupants watch her progress in gathering her stuff for work. She's a tattoo artist now, and this one might actually last. Erin likes art, and the dude apprenticing her isn't a complete asshole. Not to mention, the woman likes to watch people squirm under her mercy. Dawn's hardly ever seen anyone not flinch when getting a tattoo.

Snapping her fingers, then pointing between the three of them, Erin glares. Caiden and Lucia both glance away, but Dawn meets her challenge eye to eye. After a tense moment, Erin grins.

"Get into the liquor cabinet Dawn. You're so much tolerable when drunk," She purrs mockingly, before spinning and heading out the door. The lock echoes through the empty room.

The resulting standoff lasts a total of ten minutes before one of them finally moves. Caiden twitches slightly, hand rubbing over an obvious track mark on his inner elbow. Narrowing her eyes slightly, Dawn flicks her gaze between the giant's face and his arm. Pursing her lips, she pushes herself to her feet.

Storming past the man sitting on their couch, Dawn makes her way into the kitchen. Several loud moments of rummaging through cabinets later, she emerges with her prizes. A half empty bottle of cheap, crappy, whiskey is in one hand, and the wine she had bought earlier in the other. Tossing the whiskey at Caiden, she waits for him to fumble for it. Instead he catches it perfectly. Stomping down her irritation, Dawn unscrews the cap to her wine and takes a long drink.

"I'm only giving that to you cause I'm pissed at Erin, and I don't feel like dealing with your withdrawals as you come down from whatever-the-fuck you took earlier. So don't say a damn word and drink yourself into oblivion," She snarls at him. Raising one hand in a placating gesture, Caiden leans away from Dawn. Satisfied in his wordless answer, Dawn makes her way back to her spot beside Lucia.

Caiden takes a swig of the whiskey, and instantly has to keep himself from coughing. The stuff might as well be paint remover for how strong and awful it tastes. Dawn doesn't hold back her snigger. Pausing, Caiden looks over to Dawn before taking another drink.

Begrudgingly impressed with his willingness to drink the shittiest liquor Dawn's ever seen, she goes back to ignoring him in favor of drowning herself in the wine.

* * *

Cursing Erin silently with every single word she knows, Dawn helps Lucia slip herself into work clothes. About an hour before both their shifts started, Caiden passed out on the couch. Neither girl was willing to get ready in the main room in case he woke up so the two of them shoved themselves into the broom closet they called the bathroom.

Lucia's dress is a pain in the ass. A shiny little skintight thing that could blind someone up in space, it refused to zip up in one solid sweep. The stretchy fabric kept getting snagged in the zipper. It doesn't help that it goes all the way down from her hips to the top of Lucia's neck. So Dawn has to carefully move it up inch by inch to keep from fucking it up again.

Dawn's work clothing isn't much better. She tries to not glance at it every few seconds. It's a 'gift' Dawn had gotten from Ares months ago, and she never wore it before. Tonight though, tonight she was told to come over to Grey's office. So she dug the thing from the back of the closet in hopes that seeing it in her will pacify him some.

A shade deeper than wine, the dress was short and lacy. The neckline wasn't even really a neckline. A deep V went down to where her ribs ended, forcing Dawn to go without a bra. The fabric hardly covered her, and she knew that's exactly what her pimp would want. He likes easy access and this outfit was practically the definition of it.

Sorely hoping that Caiden remains asleep, Dawn and Lucia slip out of the bathroom. Nothing but snores. Relieved, they both duck out of the front door. Lucia shakes slightly next to Dawn, and the blonde finds herself wishing she'd given Lucia something to drink. Getting drunk before going out though was always a risky thing. At least sober you can choose a client.

Rubbing the small of her back slightly, Dawn leads Lucia out of the apartment complex and to the closest street. Sliding some money she had snagged into Lucia's hand, Dawn waves down a cab.

"Go down to the Strip tonight. I heard some businessmen came down for a meeting, and one of them would treat you good," Dawn whispers to her, pushing Lucia into the taxi, "You know which casinos will let you in. Good luck."

With one last squeeze of Lucia's hand, Dawn steps back and watches them drive off. Allowing herself a couple seconds to look at where they disappeared around the corner, Dawn finally forces herself to get moving. Ares would be pissed if she showed up late.

A few men whistle at her as she passes. Another couple offer up a joint. Someone even tries to pass her some alcohol hidden in a paper bag as she heads down the street. Dawn just gives them sickly sweet smiles and apologies. Ares' other girls will come by later and please them.

Another new man greets her at the door when she gets there. He's the only one in the room that doesn't run their eyes down her form. Three different people sit in the plush chairs scattered around the room. Ares sits at his desk in the center. Giving Dawn a smile, he beckons her over.

Distancing herself as far from this room as she can, Dawn slips into his lap. His fingers slip between the lace at the bottom of her dress, stroking along her leg. Dawn shudders slightly, and she knows Grey can feel it. She can practically feel the smirk on his face as he leans towards her ear.

"Give them a good show Dawn. Let them see just how much you belong to me," He purrs.

Dawn can do nothing other than obey.

* * *

Stumbling into the apartment, Dawn doesn't even bother to turn on the light. She makes a b-line straight to the bathroom. Collapsing to her knees, she tries to hold in every heave of her stomach. Images of the night replay over and over through her head, and another wretch tears it's way through her throat.

She sits there shaking for what feels like hours. Finally the gagging passes, and Dawn makes her way into the kitchen. Popping a thing of vodka open, she chugs as much as she can.

With a click the light turns on.

Caiden stands at the entrance of the kitchen. Dawn glares up at him, still on her knees with vodka clutched in her hands.

"Why the fuck are you still here," She snarls, jerking to her feet. Caiden doesn't back away, but he raises his hands as if that will calm her. If anything though, it just pisses Dawn off more.

"Hey hey. I just wanted to make sure you're alright. I heard someone throwing up," Caiden says. Dark circles sit under his eyes from however long he slept. The whiskey bottle sits in his grip, empty.

"Well mind your own damn business!" Dawn yells, ignoring the way tears spring into existence. The giant steps away a bit, giving Dawn a way out of the confined space.

"Hey if you wanna drink yourself silly, I won't stop you. I just know it's a lot sadder to drink alone."

Dawn jerks past him and into the darker main room. Caiden doesn't move for a long time. Making eye contact with him freezes Dawn in place. They stand like that for a long moment, the only sound being their breathing.

Dawn takes another drink, and thrusts the bottle towards Caiden.

"Fine. You want to keep me company, get drunk," She grunts, looking away. She doesn't acknowledge when he takes the vodka, but she takes a swig when it's passed back into her hands.

For the next two hours they do the same. The only difference is at some point they move. Caiden finds himself on the floor, his back to the couch. Dawn sprawls herself out on the cushions. Eventually the bottle runs out, but they stay there. Not speaking, but not getting away from each other either. It's almost.... Comfortable.

The sound of keys jingling in the lock is their only warning before Erin enters. She raises her eyebrows in a mirror look of this morning, but doesn't say a word to either of them. Dawn tries to not think about the smirk she has on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

The guttering noises of the AC were what woke Dawn up the next morning. Head pounding, Dawn rolls over to bury her face into the couch cushions. Her tongue feels fuzzy, and her throat is drier than the Mojave. Once again, she remembers little from the night before. Nothing past....

Jerking off of the couch, Dawn nearly trips over several people and a blanket on her quest for the bathroom. She barely manages to get there before dry heaving into the toilet. The vodka is long gone, and no food is in her system so Dawn is just left with bile and gagging. She can't help but scorn herself for how pathetic she is. Can't even bear the memory of what they did.

Rapping on the door catches Dawn's attention. Erin leans in the doorway, her makeup a fucked up mess and her pjs practically falling off. The shadows of the apartment do nothing to help her appearance. Instead they drag deep mars over every bend and dip in her form. A dead woman walking.

"Regretting the booze party, blondie?" She asks. Dawn gives her best glare. Erin laughs slightly before tossing a ball of fabric at Dawn. A shirt and pants separate in midair, floating more than falling as they spread out. Dawn doesn't attempt to catch them and instead focuses on hunting down some mouthwash to get the taste of vomit out of her mouth. It's a fruitless endeavor. They really _really_ need to go to the grocery store.

"Fuck off Erin. You're the one that brought a man here."

"And you're the one that drank with him," Erin shoots back, "I didn't make a mistake like that last night."

Making a face, Dawn pulls out her toothbrush. She tries to ignore Erin, but the woman in the door way wouldn't go away even as Dawn brushed her teeth to get rid of the bile on her tongue. Finally having enough, Dawn turns to her and raises an eyebrow. Her expression asks _'What the fuck do you want'_. Erin's says something along the lines of _'You're not dying right'_. Scowling, Dawn waves her off with one hand. The only time Erin ever shows concern is when one of them get sick.

Seemingly deciding she can leave Dawn alone, Erin closes the door to the bathroom. Inspecting herself in the mirror, Dawn realizes she's still in her clothes from last night. A wave of disgust washes over her as she quickly tears the outfit off. Snagging the clothes Erin threw at her, Dawn changes into something more covering. The jeans are baggy, and the shirt is loose enough the collar falls down one of the blonde's shoulders. The perfect image of a hoodlum that definitely doesn't want sex right now.

Dawn balls up the lacy dress and opens the door. Before she can throw it into the corner of shame however, she notices just who all she tripped over. One is a girl that Erin likes to bring home. Both Dawn and Lucia are used to her being there. The second is Caiden.

A combination of fury and embarrassment flushes Dawn's face. Two days now he's been here, and two days now Lucia has been tiptoeing around the man. He was supposed to be gone yesterday before either of them came home, and yet here he is.

Deciding she'll yell at Erin later, Dawn stalks to the kitchen and proceeds to drink an entire cup of shitty city water. Then she drags whats left of their food out of the fridge and works on one hell of a hangover cure. No eggs, but they still have hot sauce. Gulping down the abomination, and then holding back the gagging that it creates, Dawn waits for someone to say something. Waits for an opening to pounce on.

Nothing. They're probably all just sitting there staring at each other. Dawn tries to not snort at the mental image.

The click of the front door unlocking catches everyone's attention. Leaning out of the kitchen, Dawn peers around the corner. Lucia must be getting home after work. She didn't have nearly the same rep as Dawn does for staying with clients, but they all did it some. Easier to just pass out in a good bed then catch a cab home.

Yet when she comes in it becomes obvious that's not what happened. Her dress is torn and bloodied. Tear tracks stain Lucia's cheeks, and her hair is a wild mess. Instantly Dawn goes to her side, tilting her face from side to side to see any injuries. Bruises ring around her neck and there are several more that disappear under the shiny fabric. Cursing loudly, Dawn starts gently leading the smaller girl to the nearest bed.

"Dammit! Erin get the first aid kit!" She yells, still herding Lucia across the room. Lucy has other ideas though as her heels dig into the floor after only a few steps. She sits frozen, eyes on Caiden still sitting next to the couch. He looks startled, confused. He didn't expect _this_ when he agreed to crash with Erin, that's obvious enough.

Erin's girlfriend grabs onto Caiden's ponytail and yanks. The giant lets out a slightly pained yelp as he's lead into the kitchen and out of sight. She already knows the drill.

Lucia is shaking enough that Dawn can see it. Murmuring soft assurances, Dawn manages to lower Lucia onto their mattress without much issue. Stripping off her dress only reveals more places where Lucia met a harsh blow. Dawn tries to not think on the shapes along Lucia's hips and wrists. Tries to not identify the obvious finger marks all over her friend. Tries to push it all to the back of her mind as Lucia starts sobbing quietly. Tries to pretend none of this could have happened to such a sweet person.

"Lucy girl," Dawn says quietly, "Look at me."

Nope. Lucia curls in on herself, revealing just where the blood is coming from. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Dawn yells for Erin again. For a long moment there's no answer then-

"You gotta be fucking shitting me!" Erin digs through their boxes and supplies, "We're out!"

"What do you me-"

"I mean we're god damn out! We ran out last time and never restocked!"

Ice runs through Dawn's veins despite the heat slowly entering the apartment. Mentally tallying everything, she comes up with the same conclusion as Erin. Last time one of them got hurt, they used most of their remaining medical supplies. None of them have gone back to the store since then.

Erin appears next to Dawn. Lucia flinches away from her hands as Erin tugs her close. She brought a towel, the one they always use when patching each other up. When Lucia realizes Erin is the one touching her, she slowly uncurls enough for the maroon haired woman to wrap her up. Then she proceeds to roll into her lap, hiding her sobs in Erin's lap. Both girls learned early on that Erin was the best place to cry. So they always went to her.

"Caiden has a truck. Go with him to the pharmacy," Erin says, rubbing Lucia's back.

Dawn bristles, "You want me to get _in a car_ with him?"

"Just fucking do it," Erin snaps, "It'll take you an hour otherwise."

Dawn's mouth shuts, any argument fizzling into ash at her tone. Erin's scared. Any time Erin's scared means that the other two should be too. So Dawn mechanically gets up and makes her way into the kitchen. Snagging some money and slipping into some flip-flops, she looks at the two people crowded into the small area.

"I know you heard her. Come on." Dawn glares. She doesn't have to like it, but she can still do it. Caiden nods, awkwardly scoots around the girl Erin brought home, and pulls out a pair of keys. Dawn gestures for him to lead the way.

* * *

The drive to the store was fast. Getting to the right isle is even faster. Dawn practically sprints to the medical supplies and starts gathering everything. A few minutes later Caiden appears with a hand basket for what they were buying. It takes Dawn several seconds to register him extending it to her. Still, she doesn't object as she dumps several items into the plastic basket. Caiden is strong. He can hold it.

Neither of them say anything as Dawn grabs painkillers and superglue. Nothing when she tosses a package of underwear into the basket. Not a sound as she tucks some feminine products into the growing pile. Caiden just obediently follows her around the place, holding everything for her. Dawn finds it unnerving but also can't bring herself to tell him to stop.

The cashier looks stoned and does nothing but recommend that they buy a chocolate bar too cause they were good and they should try it. Dawn ignores him, but Caiden puts one on the counter. Jerking to look at him, Dawn freezes as she sees the debit card Caiden brought out. The shock only lasts for a couple seconds before Dawn snarls.

"You're not paying."

"Yes I am. I crashed at your place."

"I don't give two shits." Dawn snatches the card from his hand. "You owe Erin, not me. You're not buying us out."

Caiden's argument falls way to confusion then horror as he realizes exactly what Dawn was implying. In those seconds she presses forty dollars into the stoner cashiers hand. The employee meticulously counts out their money before giving exact change in one dollar bills. They give a toothy smile, and Dawn fights the urge to just grab the bags and leave the extra money. The fact that bills are coming up is the only thing that keeps her standing there. Finally all the money is given back and Dawn tosses Caiden's card back at him. He catches it perfectly.

Stuffing the cash into her jean pockets, Dawn starts grabbing a bag only for a much bigger and tanner hand to pull it away before she can get it. Caiden ends up carrying all the supplies back out to his pickup. Dawn twitches in the passenger seat, eager to get back to Lucia.

The vehicle putters a few times before roaring completely to life. The inside smells like leather seats and cheap air freshener and Dawn has to fight a headache as they get back onto the road.

"I.... I don't think of you as a prostitute you know," Caiden says, keeping his eyes ahead despite obviously wanting to glance at Dawn. The blonde huffs, slumping into her seat.

"Doesn't fucking change what I am. I don't let people buy me stuff off work, you got that?" She grumbles, twisting away from the giant driving. She hears him swallow heavily.

"Yeah. I get it."

"Good."

* * *

A few snarled words are all it takes to get Caiden to stay in his truck as Dawn brings everything upstairs. Lucia doesn't need a man anywhere near her right now, and Dawn intends on making her comfortable as possible. She forces herself to not think on that soft look of worry that was on Caiden's face as she climbed out. It's harder than she thought.

Dawn knocks on the door as a warning before coming in. All the lights are off, but she can see Erin and Lucia curled up where Dawn left them. Erin's girlfriend is gone.

Dropping all the bags at the foot of the bed, Dawn pulls everything they'll need out. Lucia sniffles slightly as Erin shifts her. Within minutes they're wrapping up the small cuts along Lucia's inner thighs, putting bags of frozen peas on the worse bruises, and coaxing the smaller girl into taking pain medicine. It takes maybe an hour before they've managed to soothe Lucia to sleep, and another one before either of them are willing to move.

Erin rises first, gathering the extras and putting them up. Dawn runs her fingers through Lucia's hair. Several minutes of shuffling later and something gets thrown into Dawn's back.

"I think that's yours blondie," Erin says from across the room, face buried in the large box they keep medical supplies in. Dawn twists, planning on sending back a retort, but freezes when she sees what's on the floor.

The chocolate bar from earlier sits there. The one Caiden added when he was planning on paying. Dawn never put it back, and the cashier must have rung it up.

Dawn stares at with a frown, then glances at the door.

"Erin. I'll be back. I'm telling your fucking friend to leave."

"Yeah yeah. Do that."

Scooping the bar up, Dawn leaves the apartment. 


	4. Chapter 4

The chocolate bar is unwrapped and broken in half before Dawn even gets outside. Sure enough, Caiden is still there. His pickup is running, presumably to make sure Caiden didn't die in the heat. Dawn shoves her half into her mouth, but the chocolate is already melting in her fingers. It is good. Maybe the stoner was onto something.

Heaving herself into his vehicle, Dawn slams the door shut behind her. Wordlessly she shoves the other half towards him. Caiden takes a moment to process this before taking the candy. They sit in silence for several minutes as he eats the chocolate. Dawn licks her fingers clean and tries to not think on how crappy Caiden's vehicle is.

"So," Dawn starts, "What hell hole did Erin drag you out of?"

Caiden rubs his arm, right over the still healing track mark. A large bruise is slowly forming around the injection site. Dawn's never done any injection based drugs, but she has gotten an iv before. She still remembers the ugly purple mark that was on her hand for days afterwards.

"I went to a party with one of my buddies about a year back. We met and she liked me, said I'm not a complete asshole. After that we partied together a few more times," Caiden says, still rubbing his inner elbow. Dawn hums, sucking the taste of chocolate off her thumb.

"We met when she put up a call for roommates. Rent was cheap enough Lucia and I could take it." Dawn stretches over the seat, putting her feet up on the dashboard. The sun warms her toes up.

"Better question then. What fucking drug did you get into that was bad enough Erin let you crash with us."

Caiden looks away from Dawn, his hand falling from his arm. Dawn stares at the back of his head for several minutes before he finally responds.

"Someone thought it would be cool to mix some ecstasy and meth together and handed out needles."

Dawn inhales sharply. She's no stranger to both those drugs separately, and she's not surprised someone thought it'd be smart to mix them. She's also surprised Caiden didn't die of heatstroke after doing that. Or that he was in such good shape when he was in their apartment. Erin must have caught him when he was winding down.

"She brought me here because Coach would kill me if he found out I got back into the drugs," Caiden says, shrugging slightly.

"Coach?" Dawn asks. The giant finally looks back at Dawn. Now that she knows he's in a sport Dawn finds herself wondering how she didn't guess earlier. Most dudes aren't built like a tank for nothing.

"Yeah. I'm a football player at SSU."

Just like that Dawn's interest fizzles away. Of course he's a college student. A bitter knot wells up in her chest as she brings her feet down from the dash. She hardly hesitates to pop the door back open and starts climbing out.

"Well, you should probably head back to Silver State. You won't be allowed back inside with Lucia," Dawn shoots. Caiden doesn't say anything, so she walks off without shutting the door. The creak and slam of it is the last thing she hears before going back to her apartment.

* * *

Looping her arms around the man's neck, Dawn watches as he continues to play. She doesn't pretend to know or care about gambling, but she does understand that a winner likes having a prize. A pretty girl to spend the night with is always a want for them.

His free hand squeezes her thigh. He's a careful player, and Dawn's been scoping him out for about an hour now. A few sweet words and a couple drinks later and he was fine with her crawling into his lap. The casino staff turns the other way. They realize that prostitutes can pull people in almost as much as alcohol. If everyone is making money, what does it matter.

Cooing quietly into the gambler's ear, Dawn tries to focus on the buzz already going through her head from the several margaritas she's been sipping on all night. The bright lights are starting to blur. So is the line between a good target and a lost cause. She can only hope she was sober enough when she made the call to choose this man.

His grin and everyone else's groans are what tells Dawn that he won. Instantly the praise starts, as well as the more subtle movements to get his attention. The man kisses her cheek and presses a room key into her hand. Oh. So he's actually staying at this casino tonight. At least that means Dawn won't be straying out of the territory tonight.

"Head up to my room baby doll. 506. We can have fun when I get my cash," He purrs. Shudders go down Dawn's spine, but she slips out of his lap with a smile that only spelled sex.

Dawn clings desperately to the room number as she stumbles her way upstairs. The buzz is stronger now. When did she last eat? Dawn doesn't really know. She can say she lost count of cocktails a while ago though.

The gambler's room isn't dark when she manages to get inside. Instead a woman sits inside, laying in some fancy lingerie. A quick inspection of her hand reveals her as a girlfriend, not as a wife. The woman looks confused for a moment, but Dawn placates her by stripping.

"Your boy said you like to have some fun." She slips the revealing dress completely off, "So why don't we have some before he gets back?"

The girlfriend stops any protest she was going to give. Dawn grins at her before climbing in bed. Hopefully she'll forget this night before morning.

* * *

A thousand dollars. Dawn shakily counts the amount over again as she registers just how _much_ money that couple gave. A thousand is enough to get Ares off her back for at least a week. Enough that she could ask for half, pay most of the rent, and still have a few days off.

Dawn can't even remember the last time she was paid that much. She's considered a more casual catch, not one of Grey's expensive girls. Pretty enough to want, but just in that right spot where she isn't exotic. Any pimp can get a hold of a blonde chick with good boobs. No. Last time she was seen as expensive was when she was fifteen. Freaks pay a lot to get a night with an underage girl.

The excitement is almost enough to drown out the dread of entering Ares' office. The man's blonde hair stands out in the dim light. Apprehension prickles along Dawn's spine, but she still approaches as normal. Just because he wants the lights down doesn't mean anything.

Except it does. The desk hides any sights, but sound isn't blocked. Someone is under there. A common humiliation tactic Ares uses. He must be breaking in a new girl.

Swallowing her nausea is harder than expected. Even more so when she see's Ares' face. He's always been a master of keeping his composure, and Dawn wouldn't suspect anything if she hadn't have had ears. Biting the inside of her cheek, she hands over the money.

Her pimp raises his eyebrows. Then he counts it. Three times. Grey's smile slowly grows as he realizes just how big of a jackpot his girl had gotten.

"Good. You can pay off what Lucia lost too."

Ice is practically dumped over Dawn's head. She won't be getting back a single dollar. Choking back her disappointment, Dawn exchanges the basic 'pleasantries' and gets ready to leave. Then a hand snags her elbow.

"Dawn, why don't you show this little bitch how it's done. She's horrible on her knees," Ares purrs, tugging her around the desk.

Her nausea is even harder to shove down.


	5. Chapter 5

The thudding of the bass is loud enough to hear for several blocks. Erin _had_ said that this person always threw the loudest parties. Not that Dawn cared enough about the volume to object to going. No. Dawn wanted an escape. Erin provided it in a promise for free booze. Naturally, the blonde couldn't resist the temptation.

A mixture of booze and sprinkler water drips down the yard and into the gutter. People dance in the spray, enjoying the cooling feeling in the late evening. Dawn's sure it wouldn't hurt to duck under the sprinkler too, but she doesn't want to deal with wet jeans. If she were on the job she wouldn't hesitate, but she's taking the night off. Ares might get pissed, but she knows damn well he got enough money from her. Besides, she's not spending any of his money at this run down shack on the outskirts of town.

Erin says goodbye to the person that drove them. Calling in another favor. Dawn learned long ago to stop asking how she got so many people indebted to her. Erin was an enigma that wasn't going to be solved by human means.

A squeeze on her arm turns Dawn's attention to the third person in their party. Lucia normally doesn't go out like this, especially not so soon after.... Dawn shakes the thought out of her head and tugs the smaller girl closer.

"It'll be fun Lucy. We won't leave you alone," Dawn promises. She actually means this one too. Erin's parties never got _too_ wild, and she was sure they could keep track of Lucia. Not to mention, there was actually someone there to make sure they get home afterwards. Better than stumbling through the Vegas suburbs in some vain attempt to get back over to the Strip.

Someone cheers as fireworks go off on the roof. Naturally Dawn joins the screaming of the crowd at the crackle-pop of the illegal explosives. The general goofiness of a party filled with rednecks and college students helps relax all three of the girls as they dive into the throng. At some point everyone acquires a drink. A few minutes later Dawn is already searching for another.

"Yo! Erin!" A short black dude yells from across the room and at least fifty people, "Get your ass over here!"

Unwilling to get separated this early into the night, Dawn and Lucia trail behind their friend as she makes her way to the drunk man. His hair is cropped and his dark eyes look black as night in the low light. Or maybe it's from how blown out his pupils are from whatever drug is running through his system. Dawn isn't quite sure.

"The fuck do you want Zane," Erin more says than asks. She snags a beer from his hands, and he's smart enough to not protest as she downs it. Zane shrugs a bit before snatching another one from the cooler besides him. Seeing an opportunity, Dawn snags something from there too.

Lucia's grip on her arm tightens. Zane may be barely taller than Lucy, but he's muscled. A powerhouse trapped in a small body. In fact, most men here are. It puts both the prostitutes on edge, but alcohol is already working on calming Dawn's nerves. Lucia.... Not so much.

"I was just wondering how the baddest bitch here was doing," Zane says, grin plastered on his face, "And if you'd found me a hot piece of man flesh to dig into yet."

Erin laughs loudly, tossing away the empty beer can somewhere in the crowd behind her. Zane seems to take her reaction at face value, and groans rather dramatically. Plopping into the nearest chair, he pouts up at Erin. Slouched like this, he looks more like a sad puppy than some college age kid. Dawn tries to not snigger.

"You're such a cruel woman," Zane laments, splaying out even further. Erin snorts, and flicks him in the nose. The man makes a face before sticking his tongue out at Erin. Said person then proceeds to stand on her tip toes and survey the crowd.

"Where's the rest of your posse, ya twink." Erin stretched even further up, dwarfing everyone around her. Dawn proceeds to then flick her eyes over the crowd, trying to find anyone who looks like their friends with someone like Zane. Of course, barely knowing him, she isn't very successful in this endeavor.

"Off getting high likely. Curly is out in the back last I checked," Zane says. Then proceeds to chug the beer in his hands. Dawn wonders how soon it will take Zane to be so drunk he can't function. The odds point to it being soon.

Erin's face falls into a horribly _pissed_ expression. Dawn raises an eyebrow at her. _'Who just pissed on your parade?'_ Erin flips her off in response before stalking towards the back door. Even wasted, people part for the angry lesbian. Seems this has happened before. Dawn doesn't bother to follow. As fun as it is to watch Erin rip someone a new one, the music is playing somewhere in the house. Dawn intends on finding someplace to dance the night away.

Tugging Lucia along, it doesn't take long to find the DJ. They're set up at the top banister of some stairs, and the party rages below him. Some raunchy song with a strong beat blasts over the speakers. Dawn doesn't know the name of it but she pulls Lucia to the floor with her. The least Dawn can do is make sure her friend has fun.

Dawn isn't sure how much time passes until a hand pulls her out of the throng, but she does know a damn good buzz is going through her head. Giggling, Dawn grins at Erin's annoyed face. The lights went out a while ago, so now everyone is wearing glow sticks to party in. Currently Dawn looks like a drunk princess of light, lime green crown on her head and all.

"Alright. I'm getting a car, you and Lucia will stay with the bastard," Erin grunts, shoving her friends into the much emptier kitchen. The lights blur around Dawn, making a wonderful show. Honestly, the blonde thinks she might throw up on Erin's combat boots.

A very much familiar face makes Dawn stop in her tracks. The curly ponytail and hulking figure of Caiden would be impossible to mistake, even drunk as shit.

Zane sits in a chair next to the giant, splayed halfway across Caiden like a high cat. Caiden himself has no signs that he himself has gotten into anything hard, and is even nursing a soda as his friend rambles endlessly. He looks like a mom having to take care of their hyper ass child.

"Well lookie here," Dawn purrs, "Football boy is at _another_ party. So soon? Won't coach murder you?"

Caiden flinches at Dawn's tone. Looking up from the black boy in his lap, Dawn can see the shock on his face. He wasn't expecting her to be here either.

His hand slides over to the deep purple mark on his arm, "Hey Dawn. I'm just making sure my friends aren't killing themselves."

"Sure. I'm guessing you're curly?"

"Yes."

"Well that explains why Erin went on the warpath earlier." Dawn grins, all teeth and no warmth. Caiden just stares at her for a long time before letting out a rather large sigh.

"You're drunk."

"Ding ding ding! Take a trophy knockoff Aquaman!"

"As much as I like watching you trying to destroy someone Dawn," Erin interrupts, "You need to sit your ass down and wait."

Then she proceeds to make Dawn do just that. Before Dawn can protest, Erin slips back out into the party. Experience tells Dawn to just sit and listen to Erin, but her feet still buzz for the dance floor. The only thing keeping her here is Lucia's iron grip on her wrist. She's scared, so Dawn will do her best to defend her.

Rounding back onto Caiden is harder than she thought it'd be. The world swims in and out of focus slightly. She's sure all her words are slurring together, but the blonde can't bring herself to care.

"The twink gave you up," She throws out. Zane, apparently used to being called a twink enough that he responds to it, grins and shoots a finger gun at her.

"This is why Erin likes you, isn't it. Always had a thing for feisty girls," He says. Now that Dawn bothers to try and pay attention to him, she can see the sweat all over him. She can also see the glass of water Caiden is desperately trying to get him to drink. He got into something hard, and is still coming down from it. Seeing him using must be torture for Caiden. Good. Dawn latches onto that information.

"No. I've never been in Erin's pants. Not into butch girls," Dawn shrugs him off, "But I do know why she likes _you two_."

Dawn stumbles her way to her feet. Instantly Caiden reaches out a hand, as if he can stop her from falling over the table. Scoffing and making her clumsy way to the two of them, Dawn lets go of Lucia. The shorter girl lets go too. She knows what Dawn is planning on doing.

Caiden looks concerned. The sight of it makes Dawn feel nauseous. She doesn't want his sympathy, and she damn well doesn't want him looking after her. He's some cushy college boy getting himself caught up in the rapids of Vegas. He'll drown himself, and Dawn won't do anything to help.

Sliding up next to the giant is easy. Whispering into his ear is even easier.

"Erin collects wash ups. Fucked up people down on their luck, or too stupid to take care of themselves. Welcome to her party, you're officially part of the gutter. Hope you enjoy the crash."

Dawn purrs the last bit right as Erin reenters the kitchen. Dawn steps away with a very much not innocent look on her face. Erin knows she's up to something, but also knows that asking Dawn anything when she's drunk will just end up with confusing answers and frustration. So instead she starts herding the whole group outside and into an uber.

Caiden clutches at his track mark as they pass people with needles. His eyes are stormy, and Dawn can tell he's thinking about her words. Sick satisfaction worms through her stomach at the thought of knocking the man down another peg.

She fights back the guilt that flares up too.


	6. Chapter 6

Four days straight of work, and Dawn had practically nothing to show for it. A hundred bucks was barely enough for groceries, never mind paying the rent. Yet no matter how many clients she took, Ares never seemed to think Dawn was doing enough. It isn't a unique experience. Grey likes to randomly starve his girls of money. Make them dependent. Yet it's been so long since Dawn was last at the receiving end of this particular punishment.

She supposes maybe it's forcing her to make up for Lucia's injury. That, however, doesn't answer the other questions. Like why Dawn is now servicing both customers and her pimp. Sometimes twice in the same night. Dawn is an average catch, and she knows for a fact that Ares has prettier girls at his disposal. So why her?

Twisting in bed, Dawn lets Lucia curl into her arms. The younger girl is sleeping peacefully through the day. Dawn wishes she could fall asleep. Instead she's awake, remembering the feeling of hands touching all over. Of grasping fingers, and hard thrusts. Of the humiliation that rushes over her every single time Ares takes her.

Dawn shudders and twists once again. Lucia groans slightly in her sleep, but quickly drifts back under. She'll need her rest anyways. Work starts up for her again tonight. Dawn will be going with her. Normally they don't like going out together, but paranoia has gotten the better of them. Dawn would rather deal with a few awkward days than let Lucy get hurt again.

Finally deciding that sleep is a fruitless endeavor, Dawn drags herself out of the bed. She's careful to not disturb Lucia as she tugs on some long ass sun dress. It fits like a sheet, and Dawn prefers it that way. Less for people to stare at that way.

The trek to the corner store is like walking through an oven. Dawn's sure the temperature is edging up to the upper nineties, and the lack of wind leaves everything stagnant. The smell of vomit and urine every time she passes an ally doesn't help either. Absolutely disgusting, and familiar. This has been her life for six years now. It's hard to not take some sort of comfort out of knowing what this city is normally like.

Jingling announces her arrival to the store. Cigarette smoke and fried food permeates the air in here. Instantly Dawn's stomach growls as she catches a whiff of nacho cheese. Yet she doesn't make her usual b-line for the french fries. A new kid is running the register today. A passably pretty girl, with a nose ring. The kind of chick Erin would pick up for the night.

Checking around the store reveals that none of the usual workers are in here. Not a surprise, this place only needs one person running it. Dawn can't help the disappointment from building in her gut though. Without her normal cashier, she can't possibly buy any liquor with her meal. Not unless....

Taking her plan into action, Dawn does two things. One: She flips the open sign to closed. Second: She tugs down the blinds that hang over the barred windows, making it impossible for anyone to see inside. Satisfied, Dawn stalks her way over to the register.

The girl watched everything. Yet her calm demeanor gives away just what Dawn was expecting. The others had told her about Dawn, and just what 'favors' she'd perform for some booze. Never the best trade, but Dawn was desperate enough. Besides, at least these people are nicer than her normal customers. And they never expected more than just a quick round with Dawn's mouth.

"You and I both know the security camera is only aimed at the door. Hand me the keys, and I can help turn this shitty day to a good one." Dawn leans over the counter. The nose ring girl gives her a once over, bites her lip, and slides a single key over. Victorious, Dawn locks them both inside.

Looking back reveals that the girl very obviously has no idea what she's doing. Her hand hovers somewhere between tugging off her own shirt, and unbuttoning her pants. Never had a prostitute then. Dawn decides to take her cluelessness as a compliment rather than an annoyance.

Sliding behind the counter, it's easy to guide the girl into the proper motions. Pushing what she's doing to the back of her mind, Dawn focuses instead on getting this over with quickly.

* * *

Work that following night was a success. Together Dawn and Lucia managed to somehow get seven hundred. Not nearly as much as the score Dawn lost just a week ago, but they should go home with a hundred each. If, and it's a big if, Ares agrees of course. He can take all their profits if he wants. Nothing the girls can do can stop him.

Lucia shudders in fear from her spot next to Dawn. All Grey's girls dread giving him money, but Lucy always seemed to be the most petrified. Dawn tugs her just a little closer before knocking on the door. A guard answers, once again a new face. Dawn sometimes thinks she should take an average of the number of people Ares goes through a month, but she also doesn't want to think about how many dead men that is. No. Just pretend they don't exist.

Impossible to ignore is the man standing by Ares' desk. He's tall and willowy, and very obviously not here for pleasantries. The badge he's flashing Ares is enough to chill Dawn to the bone. A cop. A cop making a deal with Grey.

Trying to not look as terrified as she feels, Dawn tugs Lucia over to their pimp. Wordlessly she hands over their money, making it clear they're from a joint profit. Ares flips through the money, counting as he goes. All the while he ignores the officer to his other side. Dawn ignores the way her skin prickles as the police man looks the two of them over.

Ares slams the money down hard enough that both Dawn and Lucia jump. The cop's hand twitches to a firearm that he doesn't have. Likely he had it removed from his person before he even entered the building.

"Girls. Make yourself useful and get this gentleman comfortable. We can show him just what hospitality we have," Ares says, flicking his fingers towards the bar. Instantly both girls jump to his command, both too scared to deny their pimp. Lucia leads the officer towards the couches in the corner, and Dawn hurries to mix a drink.

A quick glance at Grey tells her to not roofie the poor cop, so Dawn works on a proper cocktail. Something easy and delicious with a high alcohol content. She's sure to mix it where the man can see. Let him get himself drunk and hopefully Ares will show mercy. Or at least he'll be too out of it to really realize when his death is coming. One or the other.

Dawn delivers the finished cocktail mere moments after Lucia unbuttons his pants. He's already off balance. Hopefully this will be over quick, and Ares will let them go home. Hopefully.

A small beckon has Dawn slipping into Ares' lap as he sits next to the officer. He doesn't drink anything himself. Never has, and likely never will. Not in the presence of someone he doesn't trust.

"Now officer. Why don't we talk about making an arrangement, and the benefits that'll come from such an agreement."

The groan the officer makes when Lucia takes him into her mouth is close enough to a yes.

* * *

Three hundred and fifty dollars. That's how much Ares sent them home with. A 'reward' for keeping the cops off of his bed. No one can say Grey doesn't reward his girls. Of course, what it takes to get that reward isn't often worth it.

Dawn rubs Lucia's back as she once again heaves into the toilet. The blonde had already pinned back her friend's hair and now there was nothing to do but comfort her. Lucia never liked using her mouth, always said it was easier to distance herself when she can't taste who she's servicing. It was the opposite of Dawn, but she never criticized Lucia for her preference. Not when this was always the result.

Humming softly, Dawn continues to rub Lucia's back. The seventeen year old is crying, and still gagging. Nothing is coming out anymore, but that doesn't stop her stomach from trying to purge itself. This always was a part of Lucia's panic response. Her body identifies it as being sick, and so it tries to clean out what causes the bad feeling. Never mind that the feeling is always in her head. Always.

The sound of the door opening tells Dawn that Erin is home. Peeking out of the tiny bathroom, she's relived to see that her roommate came home alone. No girlfriends to shoo into the kitchen today.

Only a few looks need to pass between them before Erin takes over comfort duty. She's shit at words, but not physical affection. Erin always had this strange quality to how she soothes a person. Unique enough for it to get through both Dawn and Lucia when they were in the throes of panic. She was a safe anchor in a sea of fear. Something to cling to until the storm passed.

And cling Lucia did. The moment she realized it was Erin, she twisted around to sob into Erin's leather jacket. Taking her cue to leave, Dawn goes to the kitchen. Her response to a bad night has always been different. At least, different when she ended up with Ares. Erin has learned to not try and approach the blonde until the morning after.

Digging out her prize from earlier today, Dawn practically chugs a half a bottle of vodka. It burns the whole way down, and Dawn has to keep herself from coughing when she finally comes up for air. They have the stuff for some basic cocktails but Dawn makes no move to grab any. Instead she tugs a mostly empty thing of wine out and uses the sickly sweet taste of that to drown out the other alcohol.

Shifting and the creaking of a mattress tells Dawn that Erin got Lucia to lie down. Expecting to be left to her own devices, she doesn't look up when Erin comes into the kitchen. Not until Erin clears her throat.

Sending Erin a glare, Dawn chugs more of her vodka. Now that she's not distracted Dawn can see that Erin changed her hair again. Now it's a dark blue undercut. Good god Dawn hates the look on her roommate's face. No amount of flipping her off seems to get the bitch to back down.

"What," Dawn finally bites out.

"What happened?"

Coming to a verdict to not answer, Dawn instead tugs the money out of her bra. She tosses it at Erin and lets the lesbian count the cash out herself. Let her draw conclusions and let Dawn continue drowning her feelings in liquor.

A scowl falls onto Erin's face as she comes to whatever idea of what she thinks happened tonight. Dawn just wishes she'd leave her the hell _alone_. Instead she gets a hand wrapping around her forearm and yanking Dawn to her feet. Naturally she snarls and lashes out, but Erin just grabs her other arm and steers the blonde into the living room.

Neither bottle is taken away, so Dawn takes another long drink as soon as Erin shoves her into the couch. "We have this weekend off now."

Erin looks towards Lucia at this, relaxing when she sees that the smaller girl is fast asleep. Then her face hardens once again as she pulls a phone out of her pocket. Out of the three of them, Erin is the only one that has a cell phone. The other two can't afford the payments. Erin's phone is the only contact she still has with her parents. The only thing they pay for. Maybe it's some attempt to try and get their little girl to reach back out to them. Dawn doesn't know, but she envies that Erin even has the choice to ignore her family. She kills the jealousy under another swig of vodka.

Dawn ignores the entire hissed conversation Erin has with someone. She doesn't care who Erin's calling over. As long as she'll finally just leave Dawn be, Erin can make out with whatever girl she wants in the corner.

"You're spending the weekend with Caiden at his dorm."

That sobers Dawn up faster than any hangover cure could. In seconds she's on her feet, and Erin once again has to use both hands to wrestle the angry woman back onto the glorified love seat.

"No way in the _fucking universe_ ," Dawn snarls, "I'm not staying with some spoiled college boy!"

Erin glares her into lowering her volume as Lucia stirs, "Yes fucking way. I'm not dealing with your fallout this time, and you need to get the hell out of town. Caiden will be here in an hour. Shut up and finish your vodka cause I'm taking it once he picks you up."

A rabid dog has nothing against the pure rage that seethes through Dawn as she continues to try and send out objections. Yet for every angry statement, Erin meets her with another one. In the end, Dawn's fury has nothing against Erin. After maybe thirty minutes of trying to throw a fit, Dawn finally subsides. The alcohol has finally taken hold.

Knocking at the door a while later announces just who arrived. Twisting her face into something ugly, Dawn sinks deeper into the cushions as she chugs the last of the wine. She leaves Erin to go let Caiden in.

Damn him and damn her. Dawn can only hope the thrice damned college town has something interesting, or she'll lose her mind being stuck there. Something other than spoiled party boys and football students that is.

This weekend is going to suck.


	7. Chapter 7

Caiden's truck smells like gasoline and cigarette smoke. The former was just a quirk of the vehicle, the latter is from Dawn. All the windows are rolled down so she can relax, but not all of the smoke dissipates. Not that she cares. Not with her eyes glued on the slowly shrinking casinos in the distance. If Grey finds out she jumped town for the weekend....

Taking another drag does little to release the knot in her gut. She'll cross that street when she gets there. Dawn knows better than to dread too far into the future. Especially when it wasn't a certainty. Just stay calm, and wait for the possible explosion.

Finally making herself drag her gaze away from the city, Dawn twists to face Caiden. The light from the dashboard is barely enough to illuminate his face, and flashes of darkness break it up as his hair blows from the wind. Absently Dawn wonders how much work it takes to brush those curls. Or maybe he doesn't. She doesn't know, and Erin always says college boys have awful hygiene.

Caiden glances at Dawn as she flicks ash out the window. Likely he still has that tight look on his face. The same one that appeared when he walked into Dawn downing wine. The same one that he kept as Erin and her tossed insults between each other. The same one when he packed Dawn a bag and realized how few clothes actually were casual outfits. Dawn now officially hates that expression.

Allowing her scowl to deepen takes no effort. Slouching in the seat and finding a comfortable position, however, does. Dawn's still in her work dress, and it rides up her legs as she scrunches up. The next time Caiden looks over, he jerks his eyes back to the road in an instant. So he's not a pervert. Or at least trying real fucking hard to not be, considering it's well past dark.

Dawn tries to calculate how long they've been on the road. Unfortunately, she had neglected to check a clock before leaving. So mildly cursing herself, Dawn tries to base her guesses on how far away the distant lights look. Silver State University sat a lovely forty minutes away from Las Vegas. A great destination for locals, and even better for out of state kids wanting to party. The very college itself sat as a bane to Dawn's existence.

Trying to suck in another puff of smoke results in slight disappointment. She's already gone through the cigarette. Before Caiden can protest she just tosses the butt out the window. Let this damn desert suffer for it. Dawn doesn't care about this place.

Seemingly deciding that Dawn shouldn't have another one, Caiden rolls up the windows. Instantly the two of them are plunged into silence. Dawn eyes the radio, but she also doubts Caiden's hunk of junk will pick up anything this far out. Not when it's wire is shorter than Dawn's hand.

Reading her mind however, Caiden reaches over and presses a different button. After a few seconds a chorus of children counting down starts filtering through the speakers. Arching an eyebrow in a great imitation of Erin, Dawn looks towards Caiden.

"My friend made me a CD with music I like. _Vegas Lights_  was just what it was left on," He shrugs slightly, still not quite looking at Dawn. Rolling her eyes, Dawn tries to bury herself deeper into the seats. Content in her misery, she then tries to focus on the music rather than on the slowly approaching college.

Sadly, the bass line fails her. Dawn's contempt only grows with every mile they get closer. She finds herself wishing she had snagged more liquor at the apartment. The buzz from the vodka and wine was all burned away in her rage, and now nothing was left to eat away the jealousy. It only gets worse as they pass by several houses in the college town. Good cars and laughing kids. Dawn reaches over and turns up the volume. Some song about getting blackout drunk blares.

No more words are exchanged between them as they park at a large building. So Caiden is a dorm kid, not one of the rich fuckers who rent a house on campus. Dawn isn't sure how she feels about it. Not when comparing it to how casually he wanted to buy her forty dollars worth of medical supplies. No starving college student just passes up that much money for someone they barely know.

Caiden snags Dawn's bag before she can. The blonde doesn't have the energy to fight him on it and instead just slides out of the car. Her dress doesn't correct itself, too tight fitting to properly slip down without assistance. Dawn decides she likes how Caiden reacts to her being exposed and leaves it be. Let him be uncomfortable. She'll take what pleasure out of it she can.

The parking lot is abandoned aside from a few stoners laying on a car. They payed little mind to either of them, too focused on sucking down more weed. Dawn isn't sure if she wants to flip them off or join them.

Caiden gestures for Dawn to follow him inside. Three floors later they finally make it to what Dawn can assume is his room. Two beds are pushed against opposite walls, and a beanbag was shoved between them next to the window. A desk sits at the foot of each bed. More resentment builds when Dawn realizes the dorm isn't empty.

Zane sits on one of the two beds, eyes flicking between Dawn and his roommate. Dawn had hoped that Caiden was rich enough to afford his own room. She was oh so very wrong. At least this man was gay.

Caiden lays her stuff next to the beanbag, "I'll get you a blanket. You can sleep there tonight."

Dawn only grunts and leans against the single counter that acted as a kitchen. The lights are bright enough to send aches through Dawn's head, but she also doesn't want to go to bed while they're both still awake. No, Dawn's learned that lesson enough times now.

Practically vibrating with questions, Zane finally cracks. Dawn tunes him out as him and Caiden play twenty questions, and instead contemplates raiding their mini fridge. Both of these boys are too big of partiers to not have alcohol. She's halfway convinced when the smaller boy turns to her, a bright smile on his face.

"Good to know the castrator is spending the night with us."

"Castrator?"

"Cause you ripped Caiden's balls off last time we saw you," Zane says rather cheerily. Instantly Caiden protests. Dawn sits there for a long moment, watching the two of them bicker, before a grin cracks onto her face. At least one person here knows how to have fun.

Finally deciding to move, Dawn cuts between the boys and digs into her bag. Erin had shoved her favorite pjs towards discount Momoa earlier and, after a few minutes of searching, Dawn pulls them out. Leaving the boys to toss barbs between one another, she changes in the bathroom. Maybe this weekend won't be so bad after all.

* * *

It takes a total of nine hours for Dawn to decide she was wrong. Sleeping for seven of them was fine, but she woke up when the boys got changed for practice. Naturally hating anything having to do with sports, Dawn just asked for a map of campus. Two hours later proved that the only place she could go in without a student ID was the library, and Dawn was pissed.

Plopping heavily into a chair, Dawn considers retreating back to Caiden's dorm. Yet the idea of waiting for them to come back is enough to have her curling up her nose. No. Don't need to look desperate in front of the bastards.

So that just leaves reading. Which Dawn hasn't done much of in at least six years. She's not even sure what reading level she's at anymore. Definitely not college level. Half these books will just go over her head, and she knows it.

Groaning slightly, Dawn lays her head on the table. Fuck Erin. Fuck her and her entire dumb plan to send Dawn out of town for the weekend. She was _just fine_ drinking at home thank you very much. Dawn didn't need an escape other than alcohol. She damn well didn't need to spend time with two near strangers the entire time either.

Someone clearing their throat has Dawn glancing up from her brooding. A kid stands there, undercut bleached to the point it's almost white. Nearly the same shade as his skin actually. Dawn has no idea how he stays so fucking pale in god damned Nevada.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asks, gesturing towards one of the empty seats. Dawn just gives him a go ahead look and goes back to wallowing in her self pity. At least, until the boy interrupts her again.

"So uh," He starts, "My name is Peyton."

Instantly Dawn scowls. Fucker is trying to flirt. Dawn takes a deep breath, intent on shutting him down faster than a microwave with metal in it.

"I noticed that you're real pretty, and I wanted to know if you were willing to model in a few photos for me. It's for a project I'm doing in class."

Dawn's protest shrivels away into confusion. Peyton sits patiently, eyes lit up with hope. Brown. Just like Lucia.

One comparison is all it takes. Within moments Dawn can see every single similarity between her closest friend and this boy. Cursing silently to an unforgiving planet, Dawn stands up.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want vampire boy," She says, trying to brush it off as nothing. The joy in Peyton's eyes isn't nothing. In fact, it's so something that Dawn can feel it swell up in her chest. Stomping down the feeling only makes it grow bigger.

Fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from now on updates will be kinda erratic, as I'm focusing on my proper manuscript. This story is just one I use to clear my mind. Don't get me wrong, I love these characters, but it'd be pretty hard to pitch this to a publisher. That being said, I hope you still enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Turns out Peyton specializes in 'natural' looking shots. Meaning he'd tell Dawn to pretend the camera doesn't exist while he takes pictures around campus. Dawn finds it at least mildly entertaining when he takes her to the parts of the school she previously couldn't access. No need for him to know she isn't an actual student.

Flicking on her lighter takes less than a second. Snapping noises tell her Peyton's using this as an opportunity to get photos while she's distracted. Absently Dawn wonders just how good the smoke will look in this spot. She's leaned up against a fountain as the sun slowly raises above her. Peyton said the light was great. Dawn honestly just wanted to get back inside soon. Fucking Mojave and it's stupid ass heat.

The small itch in Dawn's fingers subside with a few inhales. More camera sounds. Dawn tries not to roll her eyes and instead stares off at the door to her right. Why did she even agree to this again? This isn't killing nearly as much time as Dawn had hoped it would.

Finally tired of the silence, Dawn exhales and looks towards Peyton. He's obviously occupied looking through his photos. Maybe he's finally gotten a good shot.

"So." Dawn takes another drag, "Do you know when the football kids get out of practice?"

Peyton jumps a little, deeper in thought than Dawn originally thought. He gives a sheepish little smile and shrugs.

"Normally sometime before lunch? I dunno. Some just get meals in the cafeteria. Do you need someone there?"

Taking a moment to think it over, Dawn flicks some of her ashes into the concrete beside her. She doesn't know the rules here, but most colleges don't want a random person wandering around that aren't students. Especially not when said person is a prostitute. Would Peyton report her, or would he just let her go her way.

"One of them has something of mine. Polynesian dude. Kinda looks like Maui," She lies. Peyton frowns a bit but doesn't add anything else. Dawn finishes her cigarette.

"Anyways. Got anywhere else you want me to sit?"

The answer is no. Dawn tries to hide her relief and stands back up. Wiping off her jeans, Dawn gives Peyton a quiet goodbye. The boy blinks, before scrambling for something in his bag. He pulls out a piece of paper and writes something on it. Dread has Dawn wanting to just leave now. She knows exactly what the kid's going to give her.

Her guess was correct. A phone number is hastily scribbled onto the paper. Not wanting to destroy the poor boy's dreams, Dawn folds the thing and puts it into her pocket.

"Call if you want to do any more. You're a great model," Peyton says, grinning. His cheeks have dimples. The cuteness nearly keels Dawn over.

"Good luck getting what you need!"

* * *

Dawn had guessed correctly, Caiden and Zane have a stash of alcohol. Not that good of booze, but a cheap beer would do for now. Especially with a few hours left before the boys came back. So she grabs two bottles of _Keystone Light_ and snags one of the books from Zane's desk. Something about the nineteen twenties. Dawn thinks it's maybe a classic.

A classic she can barely read. Dawn doesn't remember the last time she really read a _book_. Sometime late seventh grade probably. That was also the last year she really went to school. She didn't really need to when Grey had his own ideas for her. A whore doesn't need to have a high reading level, just needs enough to get by.

Thinking of her pimp has Dawn's stomach twisting. She can only hope Lucia is alright. That Ares hasn't found out about her jumping town for a few days and decided to take it out on one of his other girls.

Or maybe she doesn't have to hope. Shoving the novel to the floor, Dawn starts fishing around Caiden's side of the room. Bingo. The boy left his phone here, likely because he couldn't answer it during practice.

Chugging the rest of a bottle, Dawn swipes on the screen to unlock the device. Only to reach a password. After a few attempts (and subsequently getting locked out of the phone) Dawn finally gets tired of dealing with the damn thing. Tossing it back into the drawer she found it in, Dawn goes back to her sulking in peace. The book stays face down on the rug.

Maybe two beers won't be enough to deal with this. At least, not this weak shit. What the hell was Erin thinking, sending Dawn here. A damn rich kid college with two complete strangers. She had to have fucking known Dawn would go insane with nothing to do. Yet, Erin called him. Called him before doing anything else. Dawn is going to need more than two beers.

Finishing off the second gives the boys time to finally come back though. Zane's loud chattering could be heard the moment he must have left the elevator. Scowling, Dawn drops the beers into the single trashcan underneath the sink. Knowing Erin she probably told Caiden to make sure she doesn't drink. Make sure she calms down and doesn't let the alcohol take over her system. Dawn hates her roommate. It's official.

Caiden opens the door to discover Dawn casually flipping him off from across the room. The Polynesian sighs slightly and deposits his stuff on the bed.

"Do you know that there was literally nowhere I could go without a student ID?" Dawn asks, tone sickly sweet. Zane, entering the room, raises his eyebrows up at Caiden.

"You didn't give the lady your card?"

"I forgot," Caiden says, giving Dawn what she supposes is meant to be an apologetic smile, "You can have it tomorrow before I take you home."

Dawn just grumbles in response, burrowing herself deeper into the beanbag. That's right, its still only Saturday. Dawn should be out getting clients, or hunting down a good party. She shouldn't be stuck in some stupid college dorm with _nothing_ to do.

The boys go through what can only be a routine. They toss clothes in a laundry bin, dig through piles of paper, have a game of rock-paper-scissors over who cooks, normal things. Dawn can't help but feel like she's intruding. Like she's watching something private that is between the two football boys, not something a random whore is meant to understand.

The need for another beer is strong. Instead Dawn stamps down the desire and drags some blankets from one of the boy's beds and into the beanbag. It takes very little effort to cocoon herself in the soft fabric. It smells like _Old Spice_. Erin used to use that too, before money grew tighter and she went for a cheaper brand. Dawn absently wonders if her roommate is just a collection of cliches or if she's a real person.

"Wake me up when food's ready," Dawn says, snuggling further into the swath of blankets. Caiden glances up, mouth open as if to say something, but he shuts it a moment later and just nods. Satisfied, Dawn turns her back to them for hopefully a few more minutes of sleep.

* * *

_The parking lot was swathed in heat. Empty. Completely and utterly empty. Abbygail walks forward, as if moving into the space would make cars appear. It obviously didn't._

_She was sure this was the place. This was where her mom and dad had parked the night before. Before the party separated them next to the fountains. Before stumbling around alone, unable to tell where she was. Before finally finding her way back, only to find no one was still looking for her around the casinos._

_Abbygail knows she should go to the police. Should find someone her parents would deem safe and have them search for her family. But the twelve year old didn't do that. Instead she traverses up and down the abandoned parking spaces. The night over, people headed home. Got away from the Strip and it's eccentricities._

_Even her parents._

_Panic starts pushing through the numbness inside Abbygail. They had to be here. Maybe this was the wrong parking lot. May-_

_A hand lands on her shoulder. It's connected to a blonde haired man with golden skin. The kind of person that Abbygail would swoon over when watching a movie, her mother teasing her about it. But there was something darker in those eyes._

_The scene shifts. Her whole body is covered in bruises. Abbygail's wrists are out of the shackles, but she can't run. Not with the throbbing in her legs. Between her legs. The man is petting her head, garbled words slipping through his lips. His fingers turn to claws, his lips pull back into a sharp toothed smile. A hand flits down her chest. Down her stomach. Then even farther._

_Abbygail screams._

* * *

Dawn jerks out of sleep in an instant. Fear douses her in ice as her legs tangle in the blankets, restricting her movement. No. No no please don-

"Hey, hey! Dawn you're okay!" A voice drags her back into the present. Away from the skittering fingers, from the ropes and chains. Away from....

A choked noise escapes Dawn's lips as she curls into herself. It's over. It's all over now. She hasn't been touched like that in years. Grey trusts her now. There's no reason to start freaking out.

The self assurances don't work as well as a hand rubbing down her back does. Soothing, repetitive. Her father used to do something like that, when she had nightmares. Except this isn't her father, and this cramped college dorm isn't her old room.

Dawn shakes the hand off, and looks up to see Caiden. His face is twisted into the same look it was in last night, when he came to get her. Her hatred for that expression is enough to drag Dawn deeper into the present.

"Dawn I-"

"Shut it. I don't want to talk about it. I _never_ will talk about it. I don't know why the fuck you care, but I'm not about to explain my nightmares to some half stranger that looks like Jason Momoa. So close your god damned mouth and leave me alone."

Caiden flinches away a bit at the response. Not caring, Dawn shoves him out of the way and forces herself into the bathroom. Both Caiden and Zane watch, wide eyed. Dawn locks the door behind her.

Then she tries to hold back her sobs so that no one can hear her break down. 


	9. Chapter 9

The water is cold on Dawn's face as she scrubs the redness from her eyes. The towel she uses is fluffy, and smells like man soap. Normally it would bother her, but right now all that Dawn cares about is looking presentable. She doesn't want to deal with the looks the boys will give her when she goes outside, so better to make it look like nothing happened. Like she didn't just spend the last fifteen minutes curled in the corner, sobbing.

Taking a deep breath, Dawn braces herself against the sink. A thing of aftershave sitting on the edge teeters a bit as her fingers brush against it. Dawn only watches as it falls down onto the tile. The clattering is loud in the relative silence of the bathroom, and Dawn unconsciously flinches away from the noise.

Shuddering slightly, Dawn curls her hands into fists. She's weak. Weak and scared, and now both the boys in the other room know it. This is why she didn't want to come damnit. Erin was right, fallout was inevitable.

A broken laugh comes out of Dawn's throat, threatening to turn into another choked sob. All Dawn's tears are gone though. The work and this damn town dried most of them up long ago. What was left was spilled all at once, not nearly enough alcohol in Dawn's system to stem the crying. Not until it all ran it's course.

A quiet knock jerks Dawn out of her self loathing. Holding back an angry snarl, she goes back to scraping at her face with the towel. It still isn't enough to disguise anything when she opens the door.

Caiden stands awkwardly right outside, obviously trying to hide his concern. One of his hands is scratching at the back of his neck, disrupting the curls gathered up there, and the other is holding a cup. After a long moment of staring at each other, Caiden offers Dawn the glass.

"It's some soda. Food's ready, if you want some," Caiden says, pointedly avoiding eye contact. Dawn's fingers wrap around the drink, but she doesn't take a sip. Not when she didn't watch Caiden pour it.

Clearing his throat slightly, Caiden steps out of Dawn's way. Rather numbly, she trudges past him and to the kitchenette. Some pasta sits on the small stove top, and a few plates next to it. Dropping the soda into the sink, she gets herself a serving.

Dawn tastes nothing as she eats. Her mouth feels as if it's filled with ash even as she goes through the motions of enjoying the food. It's better quality than they usually get though. The smell at least makes the pasta seem like it didn't come straight from a can. Dawn's lost count of how many times she's eaten _Spaghettios_ over the years now.

Zane and Caiden don't say anything, eyes darting between each other. Seems neither of them know what to say. Dawn shoves another mouthful down her throat and tries to not make eye contact.

"Well," Zane says, hesitantly, "Do you like _The Great Gatsby_ so far?"

Dawn blinks, not realizing what he was talking about for a moment. But then she follows Zane's gaze to the book she had left abandoned on the floor, still face down. So, pretending to not realize that he's trying to avoid talking about her breakdown, Dawn answers.

"Not really. It's kinda boring."

"It gets better the farther in you get. You can borrow it."

"I don't really-"

"Borrow it," Zane insists, "I'll be back in town next weekend. I can get it back then."

Dawn responds by stabbing another noodle with her fork and eating it, not in the mood to argue. They fall back into silence. Somehow though, Dawn wishes Zane would have kept talking. At least that's a better distraction than food.

* * *

The next few hours were rather uneventful as the boys busied themselves with homework and laundry. Having nothing else to do, Dawn once again finds herself reading the book. Yet after painfully forcing her way through a few chapters Dawn is left with a headache and a worse attitude.

Fighting the urge to toss the offending story away, Dawn just slams the cover shut and pinches the bridge of her nose. Her head throbs underneath her fingers, and the gentle urging for it to stop just makes it worse. Dawn needs a drink and a nice long nap.

Too bad the football boys are still in the room. Grumbling, Dawn buries herself deep into the blankets and beanbag. The _Old Spice_ smell is undercut with something Dawn didn't notice before, and she distracts herself by pondering what it could be.

Zane gets up and out of his chair with a load groan, stretching to a mighty 5 foot 5 when on his tiptoes.

"I'm going to check on the laundry," he loudly announces. And go he does, leaving Dawn and Caiden alone.

At first Dawn thinks the silence will hold, but Caiden eventually looks over to Dawn. His eyes dart between her and the book, mouth half open. Sinking further into the beanbag, Dawn musters up the best glare she can. A dare to Caiden to say anything.

"When.... When was the last time you've read, Dawn?" He asks.

Too exhausted to retort, Dawn just remains silent. But the look on Caiden's face burns into her. It's the same one from last night when he picked her up. She wants to punch it.

"I can tutor you, if you'd like," he says.

"What?"

"I can tutor you. I go into town often enough. I could maybe help you get your GED."

"And why the hell would I want that?" Dawn snarls.

Caiden pauses. Dawn can practically see the wheels in his head turning as he tries to find a way to phrase his argument.

"I thought you might want to get.... Get out of your current.... Job?" he says like it was a question. Caiden's hand drifts to the track marks in his arm, rubbing over them slightly.

A deep bitter feeling wells up in Dawn's chest. She laughs, the sound cracking halfway through her throat. Like Grey would ever let her go. Like she would ever leave Lucia. No. Getting out isn't an option, not like this. And she tells Caiden just as much.

"But don't you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Get out," Caiden murmurs, seemingly regretting saying anything in the first place, "You didn't seem very happy when I saw you come home after _work_."

The way he says the last word sounds like he's close to getting sick. Dawn's plan to snap back at him evaporates at his tone, and the remembrance of that night. How long did they sit there drinking in silence? Dawn couldn't remember.

"Just.... Try. I'm sure Erin wouldn't mind."

Like Erin would be the one that cares. Still, there's a softness in his eyes. Does he remember something different than Dawn does? She thought she'd practically chased him off with her attitude. So why does he keep acting concerned about her? She can't come up with a good answer.

"Fine. Good luck," Dawn dismisses him, twisting to face away from Caiden.

For a long moment Dawn thinks Caiden will say something. Will add something to the tense air. But before he can, Zane bursts into the room with a large hamper of laundry. Watching in silence, Dawn lets him drag Caiden into helping fold up their still warm clothes.

Hopefully she doesn't come to regret this decision.


End file.
